Movable barrier systems are generally known in the industry. Such systems typically include a barrier operator that is used to move an associated barrier. There are several different styles of barrier operators including barrier operators that may be electronically driven under normal operating conditions and additionally may be manually driven. One common manually driven barrier operator device is a chain hoist, though other methods of manual movement are known. The manually driven part of such barrier operator devices are generally used during installation of the movable barrier system, when conducting maintenance or servicing of the movable barrier system, and in the event of emergencies or power failure, in other words, at times when the electrically driven motor is not used.
In certain configurations, the manual chain hoist is coupled to the electronic motor through the use of various devices. Thus, when using the manual chain hoist to open or close the movable barrier, the electronic operator may still be configured to provide power to move the movable barrier and therefore may cause a force to be exerted on the manual chain hoist while a user is still holding onto it. Additionally, after a user engages the manual chain hoist to open or close the movable barrier, the motor may still be configured to open or close the movable barrier based on its own previous operating state. Thus, the motor may attempt to open the movable barrier when it is already in an open configuration, or alternatively attempt to close the movable barrier when it is already in a closed configuration.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.